devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Gate
are monolithic structures which serve as portals between the Human World and the Demon World featured most prominently in Devil May Cry 4. They are one of the primary methods of transportation between the worlds, alongside the Temen-ni-gru and direct summoning. Fortuna's skyscraper-sized Hell Gate is considered to be the most important and possibly the largest. Hell Gates are not to be confused with other methods of connecting the human and demon worlds. Although they may be called gateways to hell, they are not true Hell Gates. Story History A long time ago, the true Hell Gate was sealed by the Dark Knight Sparda, who used Yamato as a key to the seal''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dante's Arms File — Yamato: "A katana used by Dante’s brother, it is both the key to opening the Hell Gates, and to their very destruction.". Recently the Order of the Sword sought Yamato to open the Hell Gate. Though they found it, they couldn't use it as the blade was broken and could not be repaired by any known method. To forward their plans, Agnus, the Order's Chief Alchemist, created three lesser Hell Gates, copies of the real one''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dialogue: Agnus: "I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm... It proved sufficient.". He used the Devil Arms Lucifer, Gilgamesh, and Pandora to power the Gates and allow demons into the human world, which he used in his experiments. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Nero closes the lesser gates as he pursues Dante, but doesn't actually destroy them. Later, after Nero restores and takes Yamato, Sanctus tricks and captures him, taking the sword in the process. Sanctus gives it to Agnus, who uses it to open the true Hell Gate, causing total chaos in the city. Sanctus, The Savior and their army of Alto & Bianco Angelos then sweep in to destroy the released demons and pose as heroes to the general population. As Dante returns to Fortuna to battle The Savior, he destroys the lesser Hell Gates using the same Devil Arms that powered them. After Dante returns to the true Hell Gate, he kills Agnus and retrieves the Yamato, which he uses to destroy Fortuna's Hell Gate. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' There was a Hell Gate as mentioned by Mundus, found within his office at the Silver Sacks Tower in Limbo City. During Dante's battle with Mundus, Vergil was able to shut down the Hell Gate and revealed the truth to the humans, freeing them and the Earth from the demons' control. Gallery Hell Gate in Ferrum Hills.jpg Hell Gate in Mitis Forest.jpg CSLOHellGate.jpg|Hell Gate in Capcom Super League Online Trivia *The phrase La Porte De L'Enfer (meaning "The Gates of Hell" in french) appears twice in the game, as a mission title and as a video depicting the scene when Agnus re-opens the Hell Gates, it is a reference to Auguste Rodin's sculptural group depicting the scene from Dante's Inferno. See also *Temen-ni-gru References Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Concepts